Of Broken Sword and Tainted Bullet
by Scar of Mihawk
Summary: After a tragic accident,the death of his father leaves poor David parentless and helpless,with only his two friends and his devilpowers for comfort. But when the Straw-hat crew comes to the White Island of the Wolves nearly ten years later,things change!


Prologue

-The boy and White Wolves-

The sun fleeted down to earth,just barely piercing through the gloomy clouds, and onto the pale, fresh dirt of an island called "Isla Blanca Del Lobo", or "White Island of the Wolf". The weather here was always changing, someimtes barely, sometimes with deadly consequences. It was set in seas that warmed in the day, and chilled in the night. The souls of pirates executed were rumored to haunt the island, taking the form of white wolves, hence the islands title. Seagulls floated overhead, crying down happily with a skree and a flap of their wide, white wings. They landed on a small beach to the southwest of the island. It was like a small oasis, covered with palm trees and fresh fruits, and bursting with colorful flowers that gave off the most pleasant aroma. Among these trees, upon a bushel of grass lay a small child. He couldn't have been more than six years old, judging by his size. His eyes were open, their color a washed green, but he only lay and stare out at the sea, with it's crashing waves and bubbling foam. He looked inert, eyes half-closed in a daze, fingers barely fluttering against the fabric of his plaid shirt and dark jeans. About three yards away two other boys his age lay against a palm tree, whispering quickly then laughing loudly at one anothers jokes and stories.

The bigger of the two, Bruno, had a messy frothe of dark brown hair that needed to be attacked desperatley with a comb and hung over his brown eyes.He was wearing a white t-shirt and shorts, with no shoes, unlike his two friends. The smaller, skinner child Alexander was indeed odd-looking. His hair was rainbow, his eyes a bright a golden-amber. He himself wore a yellow tanktop and khaki jeans, with brown sandals, like his friend. The boy by the tree stood to his feet, casting a cold look at the two of them. The collar of his shirt fell awayevealing a collar reading "David" in gold letters. Alexander raised an eyebrow, looking silly and amused. " 'Ey, why's it YOU get to boss us around, huh? Can't WE boss YOU around for once?" He grinned like a small devil, and David shook his head sighing. From his pocket he pulled a pair of black glasses, slipping them on and blinking slowly. A low growl rumbled in the air around them, the wind suddenly picking up and making the two but David shiver. He looked up after adjusting his glass, standing completely still.

Before him there stood a gaunt, thick-coated wolf, with eyes of an ice blue and ears long and pointed. A feature that made her definetly female. The she-wolf carried in her mouth a peculiar fruit, sprouting only two leaves, and skin that looked soft to the touch. It was shaped almost like an oval, and had a spiral pattern on it. She had not consumed it already, so something must've been wrong with it. David took a step toward the white wolf, swallowing and shutting his eyes. She watched closely, then approached slowly. When he opened his eyes she dropped the item before him, retreating backwards into the trees, tail between her legs and ears back. She soon disappeared. He looked down at it, hesitating before picking it up. "All hail David, the wolf boy!" Alexander called out, running into the trees with Bruno following, the two yelling the same phrase repeatedly until they could no longer be heard.

David blinked, wettening his lips with his tongue, taking a bite from it. The taste of the skin and fruit inside didn't appeal to him, yet he swallowed and took another bite, walking slowly towards the town, which was most likely where his friends ran off to. In the meantime, Bruno and Alexander fought and tumbled in the dusty path over a golden coin, causing a riot of laughter among the older citizens and children, even the Navy officers and the sailors. David walked down the path, rolling his eyes as he swallowed the last piece of the fruit, patting his stomach. Looking angry he jammed his hands in his pockets, cocking his head to the side. "Hey! Stop that! You've got the whole town laughing at you!" He grumbled under his breath afterwards, his two friends looking at him in bewilderment. While Bruno wasn't paying attention Alexander snatched the coin and ran down the street, laughing in that evil way of his. Bruno gave chase, yelling after him to hand back the coin or else. David exhaled after holding his breath for a second or two and shook his head. "Stupid fools...fighting over an old piece of garbage..." he walked at his own pace down the street, observing everyone and everything they were doing as he went by.

Some waved to him, but he seldom waved back. He wanted to see his father, but he never had time. And whenever he was on the island, he was catching pirates and the like, and was too busy anyway. Bruno and Alexander lived together but were not related by blood. His two friends had stopped in front of an old trading post, that carried every sort of small trinket or food that came their way. There were fancy fabrics and perfect blades, and many kinds of meats and spices, gold and silver, and the special island charm- a claw of the White Wolf. They were extremely rare and very expensive. Some pirates had recently wandered into town, he remembered, purchasing only one and then going on their way. Nothing to arouse the Navy over. It was boring on their little island, even with a Navy base planted to the north. Nothing ever happened here, except for the few times when travellers would get lost in the forest that branched along the eastern half of the island. They would stumble into town, barely alive or dying, mumbling things of ghost and wolves, and men in the trees. No one payed any attention of course, if only to get them medical attention.

The stories were common, but the happenings in town were not. It only happens three days a moth, but if you look closely, under the waxing moon, you could swear that the silhouette of the Naval Base gave off a haunting red glow. Maybe it was his immagination, which,for all he knew, it could've been. He was snapped back to reality when the trader, an older man by the name of Gon, tapped him on the shoulder with a long, sharp fingernail. "Well, well, well...If it isn't young David...Your friends came into town yelling something rather odd, didn't they?" He raised a white eyebrow, barely visile from the shadow cast over his face by his hood, covering only one of his cold, ageless eyes. David swallowd and nodded, his hands drifting from his pockets without knowing it. Gon nodded, laughing hoarsely. "Yes..But I won't tell anyone." He smiled an old grin at him then hobbled off, cackling and coughing. David shut his eyes, sighing. When he opened them he saw Alexander right up by his face. Startled he tripped over his own feet, falling flat on his rear with a thud. Hearing a sound like heavy running he rolled to the side as Bruno tackled Alexander from behind, rolling with him in the dust, both laughing and fighting to win the golden coin.

It was at this time that David heard the sailors laughing again and grumbled sitting up and brushing himself off. He felt extremely feremented, glaring hate at his two friends. When the golden coin flew into the side of his head, just barely cutting the skin, he lost all sense of neutrality. He flung himself onto the other two, joing the dirtying and boyish fray. The other two welcomed him with a series of childish kicks and hits, even some biting. Bruno managed to get Alexander and David to fight each other while he tossed the coin up and down, sitting on the wooden porch of the trading post, smirking in triumph. Something told him the fight wasn't about the coin anymore. The small "friendly" fight had fired on a larger one, which the two took serious hits for. Alexander laughed and grabbed Davids' glasses, tossing them to Bruno's feet, leaving him half-blind. When he felt Alexanders long fingers at his neck he opened his mouth and brought his teeth down onto his lower arm, biting with all of his might.

To his surpise, Alexander's laughter turned into fightened yelling and struggling. David released him. Bruno tossed him his glasses and he slipped them on ,spitting onto the dirt. To his suprise the spit was red. He ran a hand over his mouth and looked at his palm, seeing a blotch of blood. Hearing his friend's shrieking and crying in the backround he turned to see Alexander gripping at his arm desperately while several citizens tried to pry away his fingers and pour wash onto the wound to clean and wrap it. He raised an eyebrow and began to walk over but was practically hauled off his feet by a tight hand on his shoulder. He looked up, heart pounding. His fathers tough, brown eyes looked down at him though his dark brown bangs. When had he come home? He hadn't even gotten word that he was back on the island. David swallowed. He was in big trouble at home from the look in those eyes. As he took him away from the scene, he noticed his father did not lok as angry as before. "Dad...what's up? You're...laughing! Hey! " David found himself uselessly angry. His father looked down at him, stopping once they were behind the trading post.

His father grinned widely. "I am laughing because you never change. You have always had a rough and rowdy nature when provoked, but then, you were always so quiet. Your mother never liked you to hide your feelings, so I do not understand why you do it now..." He closed his eyes momentarily then reopened them. "By the way, did you eat something racid? You have the most horrible face about you..." His father broke into laughter again, and David narrowed his eyes, letting his tiny hand slip from his. He shook his head then sighed, walking a foot ot two away from him. "No...i'm fine. Just been a bad day..." He barred his arms over his stomach, wincing. His dad leaned against the trunk of a tree, smiling at him. "You never change, really...I'm sorry I never have time to spend with you, but i'm trying to make the seas a better blace for everyone. It was my promise to your mother that-" He went silent when David looked up at him, shimmering tears at the corners of his eyes.

"Shut up...JUST BE QUIET! Enough about her! It doesn't matter anymore! There are more pirates than there are men in the Navy! I don't want to hear about it anymore! it tires me out an it...it doesn't matter..." David fell onto a patch of grass, tears dripping from his eyes. His father looked at him, his smile faded. He held out a hand to touch David's shoulder, but he sprung up and ran past him and back into town, sniveling. His father gave chase soon after, calling his name. He saw him standing, frozen in the middle of path. He ran up behind him seizing his shoulders, ready to yell, when he noticed he was staring wide-eyed straight ahead. No one was outside except for them, and a group of Navy officials and sailors before them. David was tremb,ling fiercely, but weakly he pointed straight. Standing in the middle of the path was a massive white shape, tail swishing and maw open, showing it's clean, white fangs. It had to be the largest white wolf the town had ever seen, with ears thick and wide- the male the attacked for no reason. He growled, claws digging into the earth and eyes flashing a brilliant green. He was truly beautiful, but frightening in the darkening light that made him seem to glow. A sudden clash of thunder made David jump as the white wolf took off, avoiding gunshots, even grabbing hands and rocks from villagers.

David felt his father wrap his arms around him, closing his eyes. There would be no time to pull the pistol from the side of his leg, where he kept it covered. He felt his hot breath on his ear, and heard him whispering to him. "David...when they took you mother away from us...when they made us pay for what we did, I was afraid, just like you..." He swallowed. David whimpered, sturggling more and more and as the male wolf came closer, guns being reloaded and readied. "But David, now that we face the Island Spirit, I am afraid too...I'm afraid again, but I love you..and your mother loved you. The wolf won't harm you..he watches you carefully!" With the last words and a flash of white fur, his father stumbled away from him, the huge male alpha atop him, tearing with his claws and snapping his fangs constantly. David stood where he was, not looking over his shoulder, still standing in the position he had been when the alpha wolf attacked. He saw Alexander and Bruno peek out from the door of their house, looking at him. Bullets sped past him, aimed for the wolf, but missing. His father no longer made sounds of struggle, nor the grunts of trying to keep him at bay.

The air around him felt cold, and the wind tasted bitter when he inhaled. The white wolf sped away, streaks of red dripping down his muzzle and onto his mighty chest as he disappeared into the trees. David averted his eyes, feeling dizzy and faint. That night, after the town had been cleaned back to original innocence, far after they had all attended the funeral and the burial, he found himself sitting far away from the sight where his father had been killed, chin placed glumly in his hand. His eye caught onto a group of Navy officers, talking in low voices, occasionally glancing over to him. He felt uncomfortable, but when the eldest-looking of the group moved just to the left, David's eyes glimmered in suprise. Standing next to him was a little girl his age, with soft, milky skin and brown hair, combed through with lines and blonde and eyes that shone two different colors. One of a purple-grey color, the other sapphire blue. She wore a white satin dress with a royal blue ribbon tied around her waist, ending in a bow at the back. When she swayed her skirt to the side by turning, he noticed her sandals were blue also. She looked up at him, noticably turning a light pink upon seeing him looking at her.

Alexander and Bruno stood next to him, both snickering. "You like her, eh? Captains daughter...Not a wise choice. People are saying that you're an ACTUAL wolf-boy now, you know." Bruno chewed on a piece of dried and salted beef while Alexander looked off into space.

"You guys...when I grow up...I'm going to join the Navy." David said, putting his hands in his pockets.

"Yeah right..." Alexander rolled his eyes.

"Exactly my point! What are you going to do? Chase after pirates in a little boat! HAH!" He mocked him, making a face.

"No...I'm going to get that wolf...he can't die until I kill him myself. Age won't take him...I'll do it with my own hands...With a broken sword or a tainted bullet...it won't matter..." He whispered to his two friends, looking up into the sky. The full moon radiated a bright white ring of light, it's round surface glowing. David blinked, placing a hand on his stomach. "That fruit I ate earlier is having a very bad effect on me..." He cringed, gripping the fabric of his shirt and the stomach beneath. He started to feel light headed as he stumbled around, collapsing against Alexander. Panicked cries went into the air, and the chill wind of White Island blew across the sea, carrying the old song of the White Wolves...And David's life began anew...


End file.
